Truth Or Dare Challenge
by x-sezzie-serendipity
Summary: previous author name- ginny wannabee - It seems Dumbledores gone mad, he's decided to host a Truth Or Dare Challenge! What happens when Slytherins are mixed Gryffindors! Read to find out. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

NEW STORY YAY!w00t! This one is a fully fledged Parody! YAY!

Here we go.

"In half an hour will all students 5th year and up please come to the Great Hall, Teachers included" Dumbledore's magnified voice went all around the school.

"What's he doing now?" Harry asked from where he was playing chess with his teddy bear Bob.

"Who cares, it's my turn to verse Bob!" Ron said stamping his foot.

"Get your own teddy bear!" Harry said grabbing Bob off his seat.

"Stop it you to, let's just go down and see what's happening" Hermione interrupted before a fight started.

"But we'll be really early thought Hermione!" Ron complained.

"Look Ron it's either that or watch your sister flirt with every guy in the room" Hermione said pointing to where Ginny was standing with a group of guys around her.

"Ok I'm coming" Ron said rushing out of the common room.

"Ok now I know your all wondering why I asked you here but first I would like to re-introduce some former students of Hogwarts let me present:

George & Fred Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Percy Weasley

Sirius Black (I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS HE IS ALIVE!)

Remus Lupin

James Potter

Lily Potter

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

Now I know some of you are wondering how some of these people are alive or out of jail but for 2 days these things will not matter, Hogwarts will be playing host to Truth or Dare challenge, You will be separated into 3 teams and will play one of 3 games than switch the games are:

Truth or Dare

I Never

&

Spin the Bottle

The games will begin tomorrow and you will be sorted into your teams at midnight. Goodnight and thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I'm updating, it's crap but read please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry so leave me alone

"Truth or Dare Challenge? What is Dumbledore thinking?" Hermione said going on a rant in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Come on Hermione, you know you will have fun" Harry said coming down the stairs. "Has anyone seen Bob?"

"No….." Ron said hiding something behind his back.

"Hey Ron, what happened to the game against the teddy bear you promised me?" Seamus said coming up to them.

"Ah……" Ron said before running full pelt up the stairs.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Come back here and give me Bob!" Harry said running after Ron in tears.

"Riteo than…Since there gone you want to go down to dinner together Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes malady" Seamus said suddenly in a Shakespearian costume. And they skipped off to lunch together.

"I know you all are anxious for the announcement but you will not find out your groups until midnight now off to bed" Dumbledore said at the end of dinner.

"He expects us to sleep?" Harry asked while hugging Bob.

"Harry if you don't put Bob down now I'll throw him into the fire" Hermione said un-expectantly.

"Ok….." Harry said putting Bob down.

"If I can't have Bob you can't" Ron said standing up and throwing Bob in the fire. Harry fainted.

(A/N- ok this so isn't funny so from now on instead of stupid random stuff I'm going to put in actual funny humor even if it has to be more serious but one plus- NO MORE BOB!)

"Harry, why did we have to stay up till midnight?" Ron asked.

"To find out what groups we're in" Harry answered barely able to stand up.

"Right….I'm just so….so….so tired" Ron said suppressing a yawn.

"Attention Students!" Everyone in the school woke up a Dumbledore's voice rocketed around the school.

"The groups are:

1st group: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Charlie Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Remus Lupin, Lavender Brown & Seamus Finnigan.

2nd group: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, James Potter, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Pansy Parkinson & Parvati Patil.

3rd Group: Ronald Weasley, Lily Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Penelope Clearwater & Roger Davies.

4th Group: George Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Michael Corner, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint, Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil & Oliver Wood.

5th Group: Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley & Percy Weasley.

Now I am sure you are wondering why there are groups and only 3 games. The 5th group will….shall we say commentators and photographers, whilst the other 4 groups will go ahead with there games with 3 playing and one resting. The game will start in exactly one hour; I suggest you all freshen up"

After the announcement the whole school was in pandemonium.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, we only have one hour" Hermione squealed.

"I thought you didn't want to go ahead with the game?" Harry asked confused.

"Ah, I lied?" Hermione asked before running off to get ready.

"Sir, it's a little after 1 o'clock in the morning, why must I ask are we starting at this hour?" Percy Weasley asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Because Mr. Weasley I thought you would all be excited so I thought we should start straight away" Dumbledore said from his spot in front of the staff table.

"Now I must ask you all to take a drink from the table at the side of the room and drink it before I go on"

Soon everyone had taken a drink except for Hermione who was staring at her drink strangely.

"Am I correct to think that there is **Veritaserum is this cup?" Hermione asked staring into the cup.**

**"Quite right Miss. Granger now please drink up" Dumbledore said so Hermione drank up and joined the others.**

**Well guess what happens next chapter? THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**I know this is absolutely stupid but I promise it will get funnier**

**Read & Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter:

Soon everyone had taken a drink except for Hermione who was staring at her drink strangely.

"Am I correct to think that there is **Veritaserum is this cup?" Hermione asked staring into the cup.**

**"Quite right Miss. Granger now please drink up" Dumbledore said so Hermione drank up and joined the others.**

This chapter:

"Well let's get on with the game, will you please go into your respective groups" Dumbledore said taking his seat.

Hermione walked over to where Seamus was to Susan Bones were talking.

"Hey Seamus, Susan, so who else is in this group?" she asked.

"umm…Cho, Charlie, Hannah, Katie, Prof. Lupin, Lavender and…." Seamus said but stopped when a voice exclaimed something from behind him.

"What do you mean I can't change groups, this is preposterous"

"Malfoy" Susan, Seamus and Hermione said at the same moment.

"Fabulous, absolutely fabulous" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Hey Ginny, it's pretty good we've been put in the same group isn't it?" Harry asked walking up to Ginny.  
"Yeah, at least I know someone in the group" Ginny said smiling at Harry.

"So who else is in the group?" Harry asked looking around.

"Sirius, your Dad, Angelina, Lee, Neville, Ernie, Pansy & Parvati" Ginny said.

"My Dad? And Sirius? Oh god this is going to be weird" Harry said with a groan.

"Ronald? Ah it is great to meet one of my son's best friends" Lily Potter said walking up to Ron.

"Uh, uh Hi, Mrs. Potter" Ron said uncomfortably before running off to stand with his friends.

"So Lucius, it seems we are stuck together, who else is in the group?" Lily asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Ronald Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Penelope Clearwater & Roger Davies"

"Oh great all kids" Lily moaned.

"So George did you know anything about this?" Oliver asked walking up to George.

"No an inkling, who's in our group anyway?" George asked.

"God, your clueless aren't you, Narcissa Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Michael Corner, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint, Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood & Padma Patil"

"Only one adult? What is Dumbledore thinking?" George asked.

"Why don't we get to play?" Fred asked with a groan.

"Because Professor Dumbledore needs photographers and commentators" Percy said.

"You don't seriously believe that do you Perce?" Bill asked.

"Yes.I.Do" Percy said firmly.

"Well I think it's going to be boring" Fred said grumpily.

I know I said that the games would begin this chapter but I'm pissed off so it isn't going to happen.

Next chapter it'll happen

Cya


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour everyone, I am updating YAY!

Everyone sing halleluiah! Is that how you spell it?

0o0 well

Here's the chapter peoples.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but did you have to make me say so!

Last chapter:

"Why don't we get to play?" Fred asked with a groan.

"Because Professor Dumbledore needs photographers and commentators" Percy said.

"You don't seriously believe that do you Perce?" Bill asked.

"Yes.I.Do" Percy said firmly.

"Well I think it's going to be boring" Fred said grumpily

This chapter:

"Will everyone please gather by the head table in there respective groups, firstly I am going to explain they rules than you can ask any questions.

Group 1, you will begin playing Truth or Dare, it is I simple game people ask each other Truth or Dare, you choose one than do whatever the person says or answer the question.

Group 2, you will start with playing Spin the Bottle, There is also a dice that you will toss, on the dice are 4 side with the words, peck, kiss for 15 seconds, snog & snog for 5 minutes. Whatever the dice lands on you must do that to the person which the bottle lands on; if the bottle lands on someone of the other sex you may spin again.

Group 3, you will be playing I Never to start with, you will have shot glasses in front of you, yes with real alcohol Mr. Malfoy, and one of you will say something like "I've never had a lemon drop" and if you have had a lemon drop than you take a shot of the alcohol.

Each game will last an hour each and a bell will ring when it is time to swap, now any questions?" Dumbledore finished looking around at the shocked faces of the students and adults.

George Weasley was the first to come to his senses.

"What about Group 4 Professor" he asked.

"Ah yes I have not forgotten you Mr. Weasley, you will rest by the food table and swap with Group 4 when the bell goes, than Group 1 will be on there break"

Harry was next to ask a question.

"Are you off your rocker Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore giggled. "No Harry, I just thought after Voldermort and all you would like to have a little fun, now if you will go to your corners where the signs are we can begin"

All the students went to there corners and jumped when a bell went off.

(We now go to group 1 who are playing truth or dare, in case you have forgotten the people in group 1 are Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Charlie Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Remus Lupin, Lavender Brown & Seamus Finnigan)

"Okay, who wants to start?" Hermione asked looking around the circle they were sitting in.

"I will" said Draco Malfoy sitting up tall.

"Katie Bell, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm…….Truth" Katie said

"Muahahahahahaha" Draco evil laughed

"Ok….that's disturbing" Hermione muttered.

"Katie….. If you could date any of the Weasley family who would it be?" Draco said.

Katie went red but still answered the question

"Fred….." she said blushing madly.

"Do my ears deceive I believe I heard my name" Fred said walking up holding a microphone.

"You didn't record that did you?" Katie asked her voice wavering.

"Everything is being taped Kat" George said.

"But that's impossible!" Hermione said.

"Hello Dumbledore can do anything Hermione" Fred said.

"Oh yeah…., can we continue the game now?"

"Yes! Okay….. Hermione Truth or Dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare, using some of my Gryffindor courage" Hermione said with a smirk to rival Malfoy's.

"I dare you to snog Draco for 2 minutes" Katie said with an evil grin.

"That's for Spin the Bottle" Hermione pointed out a horrified expression on her face.

"Fine, I dare you to go up to….. Draco's father and tell him that your happy that he realized it was time to come out of the closet" Katie said her grin growing bigger as the group cracked up laughing, even Hermione was laughing.

She stood up and walked over to where Lucius was playing I Never and looking a bit tipsy already.

"Hem hem" she said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yesh?" he slurred looking up.

"I would just like to say that I'm pleased you decided to come out of the closet, it must be hard for you" Hermione said in her most solemn voice.

Lucius looked confused for a minute than looked up at her

"Thankyou?" He asked.

Hermione couldn't keep a staright face longer; she cracked up and stumbled back to the group.

"Ok' she said when she had stopped laughing 'Truth or Dare, Professor Lupin?"

"Truth Hermione" Lupin said calmly.

"Hm….. I personally have been wondering this for awhile, do you like Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes I do, Miss Chang, Truth or Dare" Lupin asked acting as if everything was normal.

"Dare please Professor" Cho said looking frightened at the thought of her old Professor daring her to do something.

"Ah this reminds me of the Marauder days' Lupin said with a sigh, Hermione cracked up as everyone else looked confused.

"Miss Chang, I dare you to go up to my old pal Sirius Black and tell him that he will always be a dog, even if he got the fleas off" Lupin gave a secretive grin while Hermione cracked up.

"Ok Professor" Cho said getting up with a confused expression.

"Ah, Mr. Black" Cho said interrupting Sirius from just about spinning the bottle.

"Yesem?" he asked turning around.

"You will always be a dog even if you got the fleas off" Cho said her voice unwavering.

Sirius looked shocked whilst Harry & James were rolling on the floors with laughter.

"I think you might want to explain this one Pafoot" James said in between laughs.

Sirius stood up and instantly and transformed into a dog before taking a victory lap around the hall and turning back into a man.

"Shall I continue?" he asked his team.

Cho took this as her leave and walked back to her group who were in stitches.

"My turn! Seamus, Truth or Dare?" she asked

"Truth" he said…..

I can't be stuffed going on so I will update tomorrow since it's the weekend, YAY!

Well I g2g bye!

I believe in R & R

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

YAY me updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blahdy fricken blah

Last chapter:

Cho took this as her leave and walked back to her group who were in stitches.  
"My turn! Seamus, Truth or Dare?" she asked  
"Truth" he said…..

This chapter:

"Ok, Seamus, I've heard rumors that you made out with Parvati Patil & Lavender Brown on the same night, is this true?" Cho asked with a grin.

"Umm….. Yes, but I was very drunk!" Seamus said going red.

"Seamus! You are sooo dead!" Lavender yelled standing up.

"Oh god, PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! LAVENDER'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Seamus said jumping up and running away from Lavender who was now chasing him.

"Miss Brown please go back and take your seat" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Once they we're seated again the game restarted.

"Charlie, Truth or Dare" Seamus.

"Dare kid" Charlie said with a grin.

"I'm not THAT younger than you" Seamus said glaring at him.

"Uh, yeah you are" Charlie pointed out.

"Whatever, I dare you to go propose to Professor McGonagall" Seamus said.

"Sure" Charlie said standing up and walking towards his old professor.

"Minerva McGonagall, Minnie, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Charlie said going on one knee.

"Go back to your game Mr. Weasley" McGonagall said not looking up from her conversation with Dumbledore.

"She didn't take any notice" Seamus said in shock.

"That's because people have been dared to propose to her MANY times, that was the main one we dared James with because he would always think up new ways to propose" Lupin said with a grin.

"Anyways, Miss Lavender Brown, Truth or Dare?" Charlie asked.

"I think I'll have dare for $20 dollars please Mr. Weasley" Lavender said with a grin.

"$20? What does that mean?" Cho asked confused.

"It's muggle money" Hermione said.

"Lavender your dare is….. (A/N-drum roll please) you must dress up as a Cinderella and go around asking people if they have seen your glass slipper which I will give to someone and you will have one clue to whom has it" Charlie said with a grin.

"Where will I get a Cinderella costume from?" Lavender asked.

"I have a spell you can use" Hermione said pointing her wand at Lavender "_Bellulus_"

(A/N- Bellulus is Latin for pretty- elegant)

Lavender was instantly in a Cinderella costume.

"Ok Lavender, your clue is 'the person holding your slipper is wearing red" Charlie said.

Lavender looked around the room, there were 5 people wearing red. Ginny, Harry, Narcissa, Alicia & Oliver.

She walked up to Harry first and bobbed a curtsy.

"Dear Sir, might to have my glass slipper?" she asked.

"No me lady, me deepest apologies" Harry said with a grin.

"The same question to you dear lady" Lavender said turning to Ginny who was just about to spin the bottle.

"Nope, sorry Lavender" she said.

Lavender sighed and went over to Alicia who was trying to sit upright.

"Alicia, my lady, do you have my glass slipper?" Lavender asked.

"No, but I have some fire whiskey if you want some" Alicia said with a silly grin.

Lavender groaned took a swig from the bottle and then went over to Oliver who was standing over at the food table looking bored.

"Please tell me you have my glass slipper dear sir" Lavender said.

"Yes I do my lady, I was getting sick of holding it" Oliver said presenting her with the slipper.

Lavender whooped grabbed the slipper and ran back to the group.

"I'm glad I didn't have to ask Mrs. Malfoy, Can you take of the charm now please Hermione?" Lavender said sitting down.

"It'll wear off soon" Hermione said grinning.

"How soon?" Lavender asked not liking Hermione's grin.

"About one hour" Hermione answered.

"ONE HOUR! 0o0 well, Susan Truth or Dare" Lavender asked.

"Truth" Susan said in almost a whisper.

"If You-Know-Who asked you to join him would you?" Lavender asked shocking them all with such a serious question.

"No fricken way" Susan answered her voice rising.

"Now Hannah, it is your turn and you are the only one who hasn't had a turn" Susan said shocking everyone with the evil glint that was now in her eye.

"Truth or Dare" Susan asked.

"Since I'm last I'll choose dare" Hannah said.

"I dare you to tie a dung bomb on Mrs. Norris" Susan said.

Hannah grinned bought a little black bomb out of her pocket and disappeared.

All they heard next was a pop and than a curse was heard over the noise of the hall.

"YOU STUPID KIDS! Its ok Mrs. Norris we'll give you a bath and you wont smell anymore. YOU'LL PAY KIDS!" the heard Filch yell.

SUDDENLY A BELL WAS HEARD! (A/N- DUM DUM DUM)

(Now we go back an hour and go to Group 2 which consists of Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, James Potter, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Pansy Parkinson & Parvati Patil. Who are playing Spin the Bottle, yay!)

"I'm going first!" a voice yelled as they all sat down.

"Okay Sirius just calm down" James said patting his friend on the back.

Sirius grabbed an empty bottle and spun it.

It landed…… Harry so he spun again.

This time it landed on……… Parvati.

Parvati turned red but waited while Sirius rolled the dice.

It landed on…….. (A/N- ok that is pissing me off! The dots will now be gone! Their trying to kill me! And it seems I have a mental problem)

Peck.

"Thank god" Parvati whispered under her breath.

Sirius moved forward gave her a quick kiss and went back to his spot.

Parvati leaned forward took the bottle and gave it a spin.

It landed on Harry who gave a small smile; she smiled back and rolled the dice.

Kiss for 15 seconds.

She walked up to Harry and put his lips against hers. After 15 seconds she went back to her spot.

Harry grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on James so he spun again this time it landed on.

Ginny.

He rolled the dice.

Snog.

He leaned over to Ginny and 2 minutes later Lee was pushing them apart.

Ginny gave Harry a secretive grin before grabbing the bottle and spinning it.

"da dum da dum da dum da dum da dum da dum da dum da dum (A/N- think Jaws)

da dum da dum" Ginny whispered under her breath cuasing the others to laugh.

It landed on.

Ernie.

She rolled the dice.

Kiss for 15 seconds.

Ginny walked over to Ernie, did the kiss and than walked back to her place laughing at Harry's red face. She gave Harry a kiss on the check and his face went back to its original color.

Ernie spun the bottle. It landed on.

Pansy.

Ernie groaned and rolled the dice.

Peck.

Ernie sighed and walked over to Pansy giving her a quick kiss.

(I know this is boring so I'm going to make it more interesting /\/evil grin\/\)

Pansy grinned and spun the bottle her grin grew wider when it landed on Lee Jordon who groaned but not too loudly.

She rolled the dice and it landed on Snog for 5 minutes.

Pansy squealed sat herself on Lee's lap and started devouring his mouth with hers.

Everyone watched in horror and when Lee let out a groan they all cracked up, rolling around on the floor in laughter.

After 8 minutes Ginny decided enough was enough and broke them apart. Pansy grinned and now sat next to Lee holding his hand. Lee grabbed the bottle acting as if nothing was wrong and that he had not just been snogging a Slytherin.

He let the bottle go with a bit to much excitement and it flung across the floor to face Alicia Spinnet who looked up in shock and shrugged as she stood up and walked over, stumbling just a little bit.

"Who spinded it?" she asked with a giggle.

Lee raised his hand.

"Well roll the dice than" Alicia said.

Lee sent an apologetic look to Pansy before rolling the dice.

Kiss for 15 seconds.

Lee stood up, kissed Alicia, took her back to her respective group than came back and sat down, squeezing Pansy's hand since she was looking a bit red.

"So who's going to spin now?" Sirius asked.

"Let Neville, he hasn't had a go yet" Ginny said trying to be nice but Neville turned green before taking the bottle from Lee's outstretched hand.

It landed on James first so Neville went again, this time it landed on Angelina. Neville went red this time. He rolled the dice.

Peck.

He sighed in relief before giving Angelina a quick peck.

Now it was Angelina's turn. She sighed and grabbed the bottle giving it a spin. She groaned when it landed on Sirius.

She rolled the dice, everyone watched as it landed on snog. She groaned and walked over to Sirius who was looking shocked. She snogged him quickly before sitting back in her seat. Sirius was about to spin when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Yesem?" he asked turning around and seeing Cho Chang.

"You will always be a dog even if you got the fleas off" Cho said her voice unwavering.

Sirius looked shocked whilst Harry & James were rolling on the floors with laughter.

"I think you might want to explain this one Pafoot" James said in between laughs.

Sirius stood up and instantly and transformed into a dog before taking a victory lap around the hall and turning back into a man.

"Shall I continue?" he asked his team.

They nodded as Cho walked away crying tears of laughter.

Sirius spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny. Harry face was one of shock at the thought of his god-father kissing his crush.

(A/N- everyone knows Harry has a crush on Ginny except Ginny and everyone knows Ginny likes Harry, except Harry)

Sirius gave Harry an apologetic look before rolling the dice.

Peck.

Sirius, Ginny & Harry gave a sigh of relief as Sirius gave Ginny a quick kiss.

Ginny took the bottle and gave it a twirl. She grinned in relief when it landed on Harry, and Harry grinned back at her.

She rolled the dice

Snog for 5 minutes.

Ginny gave a whoop and pretty much jumped on Harry, if they didn't know about each other by now than they must be blonde. (A/N- I apologies to all the blondes out there who make take offence to what I said, it just fitted the story)

10 minutes later James was pulling Ginny off his son with a sigh. Ginny grinned and sat herself in Harry's lap making no motion of wanting to move.

"Ginny, Harry has to spin you might want to get off for a minute" Neville said.

Ginny glared at him but got off Harry so he could have his turn.

Harry spun the bottle and gasped when it landed on Pansy who groaned. Harry rolled the dice and covered his eyes until it stopped rolling; he heard silence and peaked out from behind his hand.

Snog for 5 minutes.

He groaned and walked over to Pansy who had a look of disgust on her face when he was standing next to her she groaned, stood up and said.

"If you must" Wanting to get it over and done with Harry pulled her towards him. 5 minutes later they were both sitting in there spots with looks of the uttermost disgust on there faces. Ginny was back on Harry's not looking very happy.

Harry said something in her ear that made the look of anger disappear from her face. She grinned at him and nodded. Suddenly they were snogging again, James looking at his son with a strange look on his face.

"Hem Hem" Harry & Ginny stopped snogging and looked up to see the face of Fred Weasley looking down at them.

"May I ask what you are doing Potter?" Fred asked with a sneer.

"Is it wrong to snog my girlfriend Weasley?" Harry asked.

"You mean you guys finally figured it out" Fred asked his face now looking totally different as a grin appeared. Harry and Ginny looked at each other confusingly.

"You mean you guys didn't know that you each liked each other?" Fred asked.

Harry & Ginny stared at each other before grinning and going back to snogging.

"I'm gone!" Fred said before literally disappearing.

"Pansy go!" James said ignoring his son.

Pansy grinned and grabbed the bottle; her grin disappeared immediately when it landed on James. She rolled the dice.

Peck.

Pansy sighed and gave James a quick peck before A GREAT LOUS BELL ECHOED THROUGH THE HALL! (there you go, update again soon, bye!)


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter: Pansy grinned and grabbed the bottle; her grin disappeared immediately when it landed on James. She rolled the dice.  
Peck.  
Pansy sighed and gave James a quick peck before A GREAT LOUD BELL ECHOED THROUGH THE HALL!

This Chapter:  
(Time to go to group 3 and I Never, here's who is in group 3 if you've forgotten: **Ronald Weasley**, **Lily Potter**, **Lucius Malfoy**, **Zacharias Smith**, **Alicia Spinnet**, **Dean Thomas**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Terry Boot**, **Penelope Clearwater** & Roger Davies)

"Ok kids sit down and we'll get started" Lily said smiling warmly at all the students standing around her.

"Umm…… Mrs. Potter you're not going to talk to Harry about anything that happens here are you?" Ron asked turning red.

"No Ronald, James, Sirius and I will disappear as soon as everyone has had a turn at everything" Lily said with a laugh.

Everyone sat down and the game began.

"Ah…. I'll start….. I never….. Wrote someone a love letter" Penelope said looking around the group. Ron, Lily, Alicia & Terry were the only ones to drink.

(I'm going to start a tally soon so you know how many each person has had)

It was Ron's turn. "I never owned a dangerous animal without the ministry's permission"

Lucius, Blaise and Dean drank.

"Dean?" Ron asked.

"What? It's not my fault dragons aren't allowed" Dean said.  
Alicia looked around the group before saying "I've never slipped dung into somebody's mail"

Ron, Dean, Terry, Ron, Blaise, Lucius &

"Mrs. Potter?" Ron asked in shock as Lily drank.

."James got a bit too annoying at one point so I sent it to him in an exploding envelope" Lily said after she drank.

"Ha! I remember that" Lucius said with a laugh.

Lucius looked up from his drink to see Hermione come up to him.  
Hem hem" she said tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Yesh?" he slurred looking up.  
"I would just like to say that I'm pleased you decided to come out of the closet, it must be hard for you" Hermione said in her most solemn voice.  
Lucius looked confused for a minute than looked up at her  
"Thankyou?" He asked.  
Hermione couldn't keep a straight face longer; she cracked up and stumbled back to the group.

"Your turn Zabini" Zacharias said.

"I never danced around in my underwear" Blaise said smirking.

"Ok Mr. Malfoy way too much information, Thomas! I mean for girls it's understandable but urgh" Blaise said pretending to throw up.

"It was a dare" Dean said turning red.

"Ok than kiddies it's my turn, I've never done the can-can when company was over" Lily said with a smirk that could challenge the Malfoy's.

Ron looked at Lily in shock before turning red and reaching for his drink. Everyone started at him in shock.

"What? I was little and mum had friends over and they had a little girl and she taught me it, than we did it in front of the adults so you can stop looking at me like that" Ron said turning red and taking a drink.

"Ah yes I remember that time" Bill said walking up.

"Bill, what are you doing with that thing" Ron asked pointing to the microphone in his hand.

"Nothing bro, you just go back to your game" Bill said waving as he walked away.

"I've never lost more than fifty house points at once" Terry Boot said.

"Weasley I didn't know you had the backbone to do anything that loses you points" Zacharias said smirking.

"Really? Well who helped set up the DA than Smith?" Ron asked glaring.

"Hermione Granger" Smith answered back.

"Actually it was Hermione's idea, Harry taught it and I helped" Ron corrected.

"You didn't help much though did you?" Smith said.

"Boys that are enough, can we please continue" Lily said stopping the fight.

(I'd like to say that with the question I danced around in my underwear all girls drank Tally time, Ron:3, Lily:3, Lucius:3, Zach:0, Alicia:2, Dean:3, Blaise:2, Terry:2, Penelope:0 & Roger:0)

"I've never laughed constantly through one of Madam Trelawney's lessons" Roger said.

Everyone but the adults and Roger drank.

"I've never screamed and woken everyone in my dorm up" Zacharias said looking around the circle.

Ron drank straight away causing everyone to look at him.

"What you would scream too if Sirius Black was attacking you too" Ron said blushing red.

Alicia tried to sneak her drink but Blaise caught her. Everyone turned to face her and she explained.

"It was a dream……… I was kind of making out with Snape" Alicia said her face the same colour of Ron's hair. Everyone cracked up.

I've never jumped wildly up and down on a bed while singing" Lucius said.

Alicia, Lily & Penelope all drank as well as.

"Roger? Dude you got serious problems"

"Oh shut up and let me have my turn" Roger said turning red.

"I've never pole danced," said Roger.  
There was an immediate uproar.  
"WEASLEY? That's sick!"

"MRS. POTTER? EW!"

"PENELOPE! HEAD GIRLS AREN'T MEANT TO POLEDANCE!"

"DISGUSTING! MR. MALFOY!"

SUDDENLY A GREAT LOUD BELL ECHOED THROUGH THE HALL!


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter:  
"I've never pole danced," said Roger.  
There was an immediate uproar.  
"WEASLEY? That's sick!"  
"MRS. POTTER? EW!"  
"PENELOPE! HEAD GIRLS AREN'T MEANT TO POLEDANCE!"  
"DISGUSTING! MR. MALFOY!"  
SUDDENLY A GREAT LOUD BELL ECHOED THROUGH THE HALL

This chapter:

"Well as you can see everyone has had there first game will everyone please swap. Group 1 you will now go to the food table, Group 2 will be playing Truth Or Dare, Group 3 will be playing Spin the Bottle and Group 4 will be playing I never, so once again, let the games begin!" Professor Dumbledore said from the front of the hall.  
(We now go to Group 2 playing Truth or Dare: in this group is: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, James Potter, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Pansy Parkinson & Parvati Patil)

"Well… I guess I'll begin" James said looking around the circle. "Lee Truth or Dare?"  
"Umm… Dare" Lee said looking unsure.  
"I dare you to…act over exaggeratedly gay!" James said looking proud of himself.  
"What? but, but, argh! Fine!" Lee said standing up.  
Thrusting his hip out to one side and balancing his hand on it while the other one was stuck out in front of him, showing off his nails, he walked up to Angelina.  
"Angelina darling, where DID u get those pants, I need a pair for myself they would look DIVINE on me" Lee gushed whilst Angelina fell over laughing. Next Lee walked up to Harry.  
"Harry dear, those pants are atrocious!" Harry looked down at his baggy jeans, and started chuckling. "I've noticed a lovely pair in Diagon Alley- you really should go get them! And your hair! Oh! don't even get me started! I know you're trying to pull off the 'rugged Quidditch player' look, and those glasses? Honestly honey, you need to get yourself some fashion sense"  
Lee stopped suddenly and started laughing.  
"Lee! Honestly mate that was just a little too good" Harry said in between laughs.  
"Who shall I torture now?" Lee asked grinning "ickle ginnykins, truth or dare?"  
"Dare! And don't call me ickle ginnykins!" Ginny said.  
"Well I'd dare you to snog Harry but I know you would enjoy it too much soo, I dare you to go give to go declare your love for Lucius Malfoy!" Lee said triumphantly.

"WHAT! But…… Harry! Make him change it!" Ginny said turning to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Gin, there's nothing I can do" Harry said chuckling.

"Fine!" Ginny said going off and finding Lucius at Spin the Bottle just as Alicia was about to spin.

"Hem Hem, Mr. Malfoy, Lucius, Bunny, I am here to tell the whole world that" Ginny pauses and goes on one knee.

"And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU" Ginny sang in a high squeaky voice that got the whole hall cringing. Ginny grinned at Lucius then went back to her spot.

A/N- People over for dinner so I have to go, ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how many times I try to tell everyone that I do.

Authors Notes: Updating SQUEENESS!

Last chapter:  
"Hem Hem, Mr. Malfoy, Lucius, Bunny, I am here to tell the whole world that" Ginny pauses and goes on one knee.

"And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU" Ginny sang in a high squeaky voice that got the whole hall cringing. Ginny grinned at Lucius then went back to her spot.

(We continue with Group 2 who are playing Truth or Dare: in this group is: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, James Potter, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Pansy Parkinson & Parvati Patil)

This chapter:

"Ouch Ginny did you have to sing it like that my ears hurt" Neville complained as Ginny sat down.

"P!ss off Neville" Ginny said grumpily, she looked over at her boyfriend who was trying not to laugh.

"Let's wipe that smug look off your face Harry, truth or dare" Ginny asked.

"Umm… truth" Harry asked looking scared.

"Geez Harry you faced You-Know-Who heaps of times and yet here you are scared of a girl" Sirius said with a laugh which was silenced by a glare from Ginny.

"I swear she gets more like Lily every day" Sirius whispered to James.

"Would you rather boil to death in hot chocolate or freeze to death in a giant slushy?" Ginny asked as everyone around her burst into laughter.

"Hot chocolate, because you can drink it as you go and you don't have to worry about brain freeze" Harry said his face completely serious.

"Hmm, who shall I torture? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Harry said cackling.

"Harry please stop laughing your scaring everyone" Ginny said quietly.

"God-father, Truth or Dare?" Harry asked turning to Sirius.

"I'll use my Gryffindor bravery and say Dare" Sirius said seriously. (A/N- I'm sorry I couldn't help it)

"I dare you to spend the rest of the night wearing a superman costume and trying to convince everyone you are superman" Harry said whilst everyone looked confused.

Harry pulled out his wand and made a hologram of superman in front of him.

"Superman was a man who could fly, see through walls (I think) and use heat vision, he was also extraordinarily fast. He went around saving people but by day he was Clark Kent." The hologram disappeared and everyone was looking at Harry.

"What? It was Dudley's favorite movie for awhile" Harry explained.

"Hermione! What's the spell for turning someone into superman?" Parvati yelled over to Hermione.

"Vircompleo" Hermione called back.

"I'm not even going to ask how she knows that" Parvati said turning back to the group and extracting her wand, she pointed it right in between Sirius' eyes.

"Meep" Sirius said looking at the wand pointed at him "This reminds me of when Harry held a wand at me" Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"What? I thought he was a mass-murderer, Parvati the spell please"

"_Vircompleo_" The air around Sirius went red and than he was hidden in a red cloud, when the air cleared Sirius was standing there wearing a superman suit, all around him were howls of laughter.

"Can someone please cast a levitating charm on me so I can fly?" Sirius asked looking at the group.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry said smiling with memories from his first year. Sirius suddenly floated up into the air with Harry controlling him through his wand.

"Attention minions! I am Superman, ruler of this land! You shall all bow down to me! MUAHAHAHAHAHA… ARGH!" Sirius said, Harry thinking that he should have some fun was making Sirius do loops in the air.

"Harry put him down!" Harry lowered Sirius down and met the eyes of his mother, he simply glared at her and took his seat in the circle.

"Ernie Truth or Dare?"

"D-Dare" Ernie said as if convincing himself that he had just said that.

"I dare you to go to each group and say Merry Christmas to them all (it's not around Christmas though)

"Yes sir" Ernie said saluting Sirius and walking off to the other groups.

A/N- Got to go clean my room, ciao


	9. Chapter 9

Last Chapter:

"I dare you to go to each group and say Merry Christmas to them all (it's not around Christmas though)

"Yes sir" Ernie said saluting Sirius and walking off to the other groups.

This chapter:

After Ernie has gone around to the other groups and wished them a Merry Christmas which he got a few strange looks for he sat back down at his group.

"Umm… Harry's dad, Truth or Dare?" he asked uncertainly.

"Dare, Marauder Pride!" James said with a huge grin.

"I dare you to spend the rest of this game acting like a chicken" Ernie said looking very proud of himself.

Everyone looked over to where Sirius was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Hey James! Remember what happened last time this happened!" Sirius said sitting up.

"Oh god why did you have to bring that up?" James said hiding his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He used it as a reason to act like he was pecking your mum's boobs!" Sirius said cracking up laughing again.

"EW Dad!!" Harry exclaimed as the rest of the group started laughing.

"Buck, buck!" James said looking down at Harry who shook his head at his father.

"Pansy, Truth or buck, Dare?" James asked

"Truth, I don't want to have to act like an animal.

"Ok well… Have you ever done something stupid to get a guys attention, and if so what was it and did it work?"

"Well once I faked losing a necklace and the guy didn't even stop to help he actually stepped on my hand, and another time I fell down the stairs because I was trying to get a guy's attention by doing the whole dramatic walk down the stairs thing, the last one actually worked because we went on a date the next week" Pansy said with a laugh, the Gryffindor's were surprised at Pansy's warm personality.

"Neville, Truth or Dare?" Pansy asked.

"Umm… Dare?" Neville said.

"Really?" Pansy asked surprised.

"Yes" Neville said unsurely.

"I dare you to act like you are in the opera when we play I never" Pansy said.

"Oh god" Neville said as his whole group started laughing.

"Parvati, Truth or Dare?" he asked looking at Parvati.

"Truth" Parvati said.

"Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?" Neville asked.

"Neville! I'm shocked at you, I would never expect you to ask something like that" Parvati said laughing "And to answer you, yes I did once, and it was at Hogwarts, I was worried for the entire day but no one noticed so it was ok, I don't suggest it though, it wasn't that nice"

The whole group looked at her strangely, and she blushed.

"Angelina, Truth or Dare, and stop looking at me strangely!" Parvati snapped.

"Umm… because I am last I will go Dare" Angelina smiled.

"Go up to George Weasley, who looks very drunk, and convince him to let you write something on his head" Parvati said with a grin.

"It would be a pleasure" Angelina said standing up.

"Oh Georgie!" Angelina said saunting up to George.

"Hey Angy, do you like Fire Whiskey? I LOVE Fire Whiskey" George said toasting his glass at Angelina.

With her super fast reflexes Angelina stole the glass off of George.

"No! My baby!" he cried out.

"I'll give it back, but only if you let me write something on your head" she said kneeling down next to George.

"Ok!" George said grabbing his glass back and taking a drink.

"Ha George! You drinking means you've had feelings for someone way older then you!" Oliver Wood said giggling at George.

"Come here George" Angelina said pulling George's head towards her and her permanent maker.

"Done!" She said sitting back down at her group.

"What did you write?" Harry asked.

"The nice simple "LOSER" in capitals with about 5 exclamation points" She said laughing.

AND AS THE GROUP JOINED IN LAUGHING A GIANT BELL RANG THROUGH THE HALL!!! AND DUMBLEDORE'S VOICE WAS HEARD EVERYWHERE.

"TIME TO CHANGE"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: I know I haven't updated in ages but I will soon, but for now here's an over view of the story so far.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I would like to.**

**So far on "Truth or Dare Challenge"**

**Chapter 1 highlights:**

**Dumbledore(R.I.P) announced that there would a Truth or Dare Challenge.**

**The students wondered if he was on crack, but most were apprehensive/excited.**

**Oh and Harry has a teddy-bear named Bob.**

**Chapter 2:**

**The readers realized that yes I am completely insane when I made Harry's bear be thrown in the fire…  
We find out the groups that everyone will be in.**

**1st group: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Charlie Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Remus Lupin, Lavender Brown & Seamus Finnigan.**

**2nd group: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, James Potter, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Pansy Parkinson & Parvati Patil.**

**3rd Group: Ronald Weasley, Lily Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Penelope Clearwater & Roger Davies.**

**4th Group: George Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Michael Corner, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint, Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil & Oliver Wood.**

**5th Group: Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley & Percy Weasley.**

Everyone drinks a truth potion.

**Chapter 3:**

Not a lot just same random chatter.

**Chapter 4:**

**Harry thinks that Dumbledore is "off his rocker".  
Group 1 plays Truth or Dare.  
Angelina says she would date Fred out of all the Weasley brothers.  
Hermione tells Lucius Malfoy that he's gay.  
Lupin admits he likes Tonks.  
Cho tells Sirius he is a dog.**

Chapter 5:

**Still on Group 1 playing Truth or Dare.  
Seamus admits to making out with Lavender & Parvati on the same night.  
Lavender wants to kill him.  
Charlie proposes to McGonagall.  
Lavender dresses up as Cinderella.  
Susan will NEVER join with Voldermort.  
Hannah ties a Dung Bomb to Mrs. Norris.  
Now to Group 2 playing Spin the Bottle.  
Sirius pecks Parvati.  
Parvati kisses Harry for 15 seconds.  
Harry snogs Ginny.  
Ginny kisses Ernie for 15 seconds.  
Harry is angry.  
Ernie pecks Pansy.  
Pansy snogs Lee.  
Lee kissed Alicia who is in another group.  
Neville pecks Angelina.  
Angelina snogs Sirius.  
Sirius is told he is a dog by Cho.  
Sirius pecks Ginny.  
Ginny snogs Harry.  
and keeps on snogging Harry…  
and wont stop snogging Harry…  
Harry snogs Pansy (EW muchly)  
Harry & Ginny start dating (yay)  
Pansy pecks James.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Group 3 playing I Never.  
Ron, Lily, Alicia and Terry admitted to writing love letters.  
Lucius, Dean and Blaise owned illegal animals.  
Ron, Dean, Terry, Ron, Blaise, Lucius & Lily sent letters with dung in them.  
Hermione told Lucius he is gay.  
Lucius and Dean danced around in there underwear.  
Ron did the Can-Can in front of people.  
Ron lost more than 50 house points in one go.  
Pretty much everyone laughed at Trelawney, but I mean, who hasn't.  
Ron & Alicia screamed while sleeping.  
Alicia, Lily, Penelope and Roger jumped around singing.  
Ron, Penelope, Lily & Lucius pole-danced.  
**

**  
Chapter 7:**

**Group 2 playing Truth or Dare.**

**Lee acts gay.**

**Ginny declares her love for Lucius Malfoy.  
Harry would rather die of Hot Chocolate than a Giant Slushy.  
Sirius spends the night in a Superman costume.  
Ernie says Merry Christmas to everyone.**

**Chapter 8:**

James acts like chicken.  
Pansy get's attention from guys strangely.  



	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Hey Guys, I know it's been ages since I've updated but I am now!!

I apologise if my writing style has changed it really has been that long since I updated.

For information's sake in Group 3 is: Ronald Weasley, Lily Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Penelope Clearwater & Roger Davies.

**Last chapter**: It was a summary of the story so the chapter **before** that one:

"What did you write?" Harry asked.

"The nice simple "LOSER" in capitals with about 5 exclamation points" She said laughing.

AND AS THE GROUP JOINED IN LAUGHING A GIANT BELL RANG THROUGH THE HALL!!! AND DUMBLEDORE'S VOICE WAS HEARD EVERYWHERE.

"TIME TO CHANGE"

**This chapter: **

We now go to Group 3 playing Spin the Bottle.  
"Now kids, does everyone know the rules?" Lily asked watching all the kids take their seats on the ground around the bottle.  
"Yes Mrs. Potter!" all the kids chorused.  
"Well this isn't awkward." Ron muttered to Dean Thomas who ducked his head to hide a chuckle.

"I suppose I shall go first since everyone else seems to have temporarily become cowards." Alicia Spinner said giggling to herself.  
The bottle span and landed on… Roger Davies.

"Well at least his closer to my age." Alicia said as she picked up the die a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

The die rolled… peck.

Everyone watched as Alicia slowly stood up and slowly walked over to Roger, to everyone's amusement just as she had reached Roger she feel over her own feet landing right on top of Roger.

"Uhhh… whoops?" Alicia said her face turning steadily red. Roger realising that Alicia was losing any confidence she had left, leaned in and pecked Alicia who, once the kiss was over she was so shocked that she had to be helped back to her seat, Roger watching Alicia be helped back could not help be proud of himself.  
Well I guess it's my turn than…" Roger said spinning the bottle…

Blaise. "Well that 'aint gonna happen." Roger said with a laugh grabbing the bottle again and giving it a spin… Penelope.

He rolled the dice… Kiss for 15 seconds.

Exactly 15.4 seconds later Roger was back in his seat and Penelope had quite a dazed look on her face.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone want to get a kiss over so quickly…" Terry Boot said trying not to giggle.  
"I don't think it's Penny's fault… I think it might be because Roger is about to throw up because of 'I Never'…" Lily said watching Roger slowly turn green and start to fall sideways. A snore soon followed and the whole group just stared as Roger fell asleep on the ground.

"Well some kids just can't hold there alcohol…" Lucius slurred.

"Mr. Malfoy you do realise your slurring…" Blaise said.  
"Hush puppy!" Lucius said spit flying out of his mouth to land on Blaise's face.

"EWWWWW!!!" said the entire group.

"Okay after that nice display of saliva I guess it's my turn." Penelope said over the shock of having the last guy she kissed pass out.

She span the bottle….

Authors Note:

Oh intrigue, hehe.

Tell me if my writing was better in this one, if it's not or it doesn't make sense I apologise.  
I also hope to have updated some of my other stories soon.  
Also some will be deleted and there is the possibility of me writing either a Hannah Montana or Gilmore Girls fanfic.  
It will most probably be Gilmore Girls.

Read and Review!!!


	12. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

Authors Note: Hey guys, so I know it's been forever since I've updated any of my stories and seeing as my time has freed up a bit lately I thought I would give updating another chance, and then I read my stories. I realised that back when I began them they were kind of really terrible so I'm doing a whole rewrite of each of my stories and posting them under new titles and hopefully with much better writing, so keep an eye out for:

Sirius's betrayal: Once known as Old Tales. Will follow the same basic concept that the old story had just with longer chapters and hopefully more content.

Truth or Dare Challenge-rewrite: Yeah okay lame title but I liked the previous title! This story won't change in content but will just be written better because really my writing at the beginning of this story is horrendous...

The Masquerade: Previously M for Masquerade. Same thing as T&D Challenge, just improving on the writing and maybe little changes in the original story line.

How quickly things can change: Previously Good and Bad Tidings. Pretty much changing the storyline of this but not the characters and relationships so we'll see how this one goes.

I will not be continuing on this Friends and Foes, after re-reading it I really just don't see how I can change it or continue on so it will be deleted so I can concentrate on my other four stories.

I will try and update one of my stories twice a week but due to Uni and work I am making no promises so some weeks may have only one update, please be patient with me.

Thanks guys,

Sarah.


End file.
